


Sweat

by jujitsuelf



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/pseuds/jujitsuelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin, just a little plotless SFT for our boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended
> 
> ****
> 
> Thanks to 3white_mage3 for the read-through

Sweat ran down Cougar’s back, slick beneath Jensen’s fingers. His long hair fell carelessly over his shoulders, God it was gorgeous.

Jensen closed his eyes and breathed harshly through his mouth, his grip on Cougar’s hips tightening.

“C’mon, Cougs,” he panted.

Cougar didn’t reply, but his labored breathing was enough to tell Jensen that he was close too. The mere thought was enough to send Jake’s hips slamming forward hard enough to push Cougar a few inches up the bed.

“God,” Jensen gasped as all the muscles around his dick tightened and flexed. He could practically see stars.

Cougar’s hand slid beneath him and a broken groan shivered through the muggy Bolivian air.

Jensen’s toes tingled as he saw Cougar’s elbow move up and down. Cougar Alvarez, jacking himself off while he, Jake Jensen, fucked him. Holy shit, that was hot.

Sweat prickled at the backs of his knees and dripped into his eyes. That had never been arousing before but damn it, now it was. Everything was hot, every thought in his head sizzled like the very best porn because he was _fucking Cougar_. It wasn’t even as though it was their first time together but somehow, this was twice as incendiary as usual.

“Oh God, yes.” He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to the spot in between Cougar’s shoulder blades.

A tiny whimper-like gasp came from Cougar as his hand continued to move on his dick. That was it for Jake, with a moan and a shudder strong enough to break him apart, he came.

A few more panted breaths and Cougar’s back stiffened as he came all over the sheets.

Jensen just tried to remember how to make his lungs work for a minute. When his legs seemed a little less like jelly, he pulled out and collapsed beside Cougar.

“Good sex. Really, really, really good sex.”

Cougar grunted, already mostly asleep.

Jensen grinned. Even if they were being hunted by the CIA and a madman named Max, occasionally, life was good.


End file.
